Princess of Narnia
by QueenSwanWhite
Summary: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy leave to hunt the White Stag and leave behind a princess of Narnia who will have to take the crown. This is basically a sequel to my other story, Dreams. You don't have to read the other one to understand this one. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter……..not totally sure where this will go. PLEASE review! Let me know what you think! Feel free to give constructive criticism! Special thanks to Lady Jill Pole for helping me edit! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, C.S. Lewis does. I do own Spindell and Iridessa. Please do not use them.

Of Studying and Swinging

I sighed, slammed a dusty old book shut, and looked out the window of Cair Paravel's library. I was totally and utterly bored. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy had all gone hunting for the White Stag. I had wanted to join them, but Peter had said,

"No, you need to stay at Cair Paravel and study history. You are still not up to date on what has happened the past 150 years."

"And how would you know that?" I had defiantly asked.

"Your tutor, the dwarf Spindell, informed me of your most recent test score. It was less than satisfactory." He had said with a frown.

"You need to spend more time with your books and less time on other activities. So, you are not going hunting this time."

He had finished with a tone that had said his mind would not be swayed, but I had decided to try one last time.

"But why is it so important that I study the history of the past 150 years of Narnia?" I had complained, and looked up at Peter with puppy dog eyes. I knew he could not resist them because I had seen Lucy give him that look many a time and he had relented whatever he was trying to make her do. But today it had not worked. He had simply turned away and said,

"Because you are a princess of Narnia, and princesses need to know about the history of their country."

And with that final statement he had pointed to the history books, closed the library door and left to go hunting.

So here I was, cooped up in a stuffy library studying boring old history while Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were all out hunting the White Stag on a beautiful fall day.

Well, I may have to stay at Cair Paravel, but that doesn't mean Peter could ensure that I would study all day. Besides, I had studied for half an hour. That was enough right?

So I proceeded to shove the heavy, dusty book onto its shelf and make my way down the long winding staircase that led from the library down to the main level of the castle. Once I arrived, I made sure no one was around and walked down the well-lit castle corridors towards the castle gardens. I heard the stumpy footsteps of a dwarf and hurriedly ducked into a small alcove that sported a vase of beautiful fall flowers. Mere seconds later the form of my tutor, Spindell, walked right past where I was hiding towards the kitchen mumbling,

"I've got to get some food. I haven't eaten for two whole hours."

I stifled a giggle, for Spindell was considerably plump and loved to eat. Once he was well on his way towards the kitchen, I emerged from my hiding place, vowing to be more careful. If Spindell or one of his scholarly friends saw me outside the library, I was toast- to put it lightly.

I made it to the gardens without incident and proceeded to my special spot. My mother had long ago told me that ever since I was a little toddler I had loved to go to this secluded spot of the garden to play, sit and read, or think. It was in the corner of one of the older gardens on the castle grounds. Spidery vines climbed the old, crumbling walls of the ancient garden. A beautiful, though very old, fountain gracefully flowed down its tiered levels to a small pool where lovely water lilies floated on its rippling waters. Old cherry trees twisted their gnarled branches to form a sort of roof, but allowed sunlight to stream in, giving the garden a mystical touch. Beautiful flowers of all different hues were scattered all across the garden. Though I loved all of these aspects of the garden, especially the fountain, my most favorite thing of the garden was nestled in one of its quiet corners. It was the tallest and oldest cherry tree there. And hanging from its branches was an old swing hanging by twisted vines where dark pink roses had somehow managed to intertwine themselves. The seat was made of a special kind of wood that wore very well. That swing was where I had sat many a time reading and thinking through problems. Now, I sat there thinking of the events that had happened what seemed (and was) a very long time ago.

You see, my father had married my mother, a naiad. So, since my father was the king of Narnia, my mother became queen and then they had me. I'm part human and part naiad. I can control water and do pretty much anything with it, including dousing a certain high king with a "freak" rain shower. Right after my sixteenth birthday, my father died from pneumonia. Then, as the icing on the cake, a dratted witch showed up and kidnapped me, putting me into an enchanted sleep. She then proceeded to threaten my mother that if she didn't give up her throne I would die on the next Fall Moon Festival, 150 years from then. Long story short: My mother gave up the throne to save me and was promptly thrown into a dungeon to die, and the White Witch did not free me from the sleep. Thankfully, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy showed up and defeated the White Witch. Then Susan found me and saved me from dying just before the Fall Moon Festival.

So here I was, Princess Iridessa of Narnia, Dessa to my friends, swinging on a lovely fall day. I pumped my legs harder and rose higher and higher into the sky. Tears streamed down my face as I thought of all those memories. Oh mother! Why did you have to die?

A shout brought me out my reverie.

"Dessa! Come down from there!"

I looked down to see Spindell looking up at me, a scowl shadowing his face.

Uh oh. This didn't look good.

I reluctantly slowed down and hopped sheepishly out of the swing.

"Yes, Spindell?" I inquired, putting what I hoped was an innocent look on my face.

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in the library studying your history. High King Peter will not be pleased."

Instead of answering the question, I asked a question of my own.

"How did you find me? I thought you were in the kitchen."

"I was in the kitchen. But I decided to bring you a snack. I assumed you had been up there all afternoon studying. Instead I found an empty library with the door wide open."

He frowned and looked up at the sky as if to ask Aslan what he had done to deserve a pupil like me.

"I see I will have to stay in the library with you from now on. Honestly, I would think a young woman of your age would be able to stay put and study for an afternoon. Come on, let's go. I have a quiz to give you, although I have a feeling you will not do well."

With that, he walked briskly out of the garden and I trailed behind him sheepishly.

As we walked along, he lectured me on the rewards of being diligent. I just rolled my eyes and took it patiently, half listening, half not. Honestly, he can be SUCH a drag sometimes! We arrived at the library and Spindell went about preparing the quiz for me. I hurriedly grabbed some books and tried to brush up on some things I was pretty sure would be on the quiz. As I frantically read, Spindell cleared his throat and said,

"Your quiz is prepared for you. I'll give you an hour to work on it. If you're not done by then, you'll just have to turn it in with some answers blank. Keep in mind that this quiz score will be reported to High King Peter."

With that final word he left me to my doom. I was almost positive I would totally fail this quiz. Oh well. I'd just have to do my best and bear the consequences, however painful. With that final thought I bent over the quiz for one long hour of torment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the next chapter. I would like to clarify that this is NOT a Mary Sue! Hope you like it!

"Honestly Iridessa! I knew you wouldn't do well, but…to get a D-minus? That is totally un-acceptable! High King Peter will most certainly hear about this!"

My heart sank as I heard Spindell's words. I'd most likely be condemned to the library forever when Peter heard about this! Oh why hadn't I studied more?

I cautiously glanced at Spindell. His face was the color of ripe tomatoes and his dark hair stuck out in various places. Add stumpy arms flailing about, and he looked every bit the part of an angry tutor.

"Um, maybe I could take the quiz again? Before Peter comes back?" I timidly asked, hoping against hope he would say yes.

"Absolutely not! You had your chance Iridessa! It's time you learned that studying is more important than swinging and such things." He replied, his eyes blazing.

I stared down at my feet and squirmed. I suppose that I should've studied more. It was just SO boring.

"I'm sorry Spindell….I should've studied more. It's just so hard to concentrate sometimes." I apologized.

Spindell's face paled a bit back to normal and he stopped flailing his arms.

"I accept your apology. I understand too, about not being able to concentrate. After all, just a month ago you woke from an enchanted sleep to find a whole bunch of different people in the place of people you had known and loved." He said, with a nod of satisfaction.

"I'd like you to study for the rest of the time before dinner. Here are the books I would like you to read. Read two chapters in each book. If you have more time after that, although I seriously doubt it, read another chapter in each book until your time is up." He instructed as he extracted three particularly thick, dusty books from a tall, ornate book shelf. He thumped them on the table and then left.

I sighed, grabbed a book and opened it. A cloud of dust puffed into my face. I coughed and shook my head. How old were these books anyway? Obviously they hadn't been used in years. I flipped the old, yellowed pages to the first chapter and began reading.

Finally! I had just finished reading and heard the dinner bell ring. I hurriedly shoved the heavy books onto their shelf and rushed out of the stuffy, hot library and down the spiraling stone steps towards the dining hall. The corridors were lit with flickering candles, for it was fall and it got darker earlier in the evening. The light danced on the walls like fairies dancing to a melody.

I arrived at the grand dining hall. It had a high, curved ceiling with gold, ornate trim. A golden chandelier with sweet smelling candles hung from the ceiling, casting light all around. A long, mahogany table with a gold-embroidered crimson silk tablecloth was in the middle of the room surrounded by matching mahogany chairs. They were padded with crimson velvet. Windows lined the long room with rich, velvet curtains tied back with golden rope. Swinging double doors at the back of the room led to a bright, bustling kitchen.

As I walked in, I frowned. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy weren't back yet. They had said they expected to be back by dinner. Perhaps they had lost track of time and stopped at a village inn to eat. I shrugged. That was probably it. I sat down and began to eat the delicious food set before me.

There was a savory soup of vegetables and chicken along with fluffy, warm bread for the first course. Then, the main course, a huge, tender turkey with spiced stuffing roasted to perfection. And then my favorite course, dessert. It was a small, round chocolate cake topped with a sprig of mint. And, when I broke open the cake, a stream of steaming fudge sauce poured out onto the plate. Truly delicious!

I finished the cake and shoved my chair back. I got up and left the dining hall and headed towards my bedchambers. I planned on a quiet evening in my room, reading. When I arrived, I placed my hand on the lion head shaped door handle and pushed open my dark wood door. I stepped into my room and shut the door. I smiled. Other than my garden this was my favorite place in the castle.

Stone steps lined with plush rugs, led down to the main level of my bedchamber. In the middle, centered between two floor length windows, was my bed. It was a canopy bed with dark blue, gold-embroidered bedding. It was soft and silky with gold tassels hanging on the end. The windows were draped with dark blue curtains dripping with golden cord. Dark blue rugs with gold designs covered the floor. Directly across from my bed was a glowing fireplace. Circled around it were two comfy chairs. Alongside the fireplace were two ornately carved bookcases filled with volumes upon volumes of books. A door on the right led to my washroom. And, to the left of my bed sat a pretty vanity and my wardrobe.

From my wardrobe I selected a blue nightgown and my blue robe. I slipped them on and snuggled into a chair for an evening of reading.

A knock brought me out of my book.

"Come in!" I called in respond to the knock.

The door creaked open and Spindell stepped in. He bowed and said,

"Good evening, Your Highness. I'm sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if you have heard from the Kings and Queens?"

I raised my eyebrows, surprised.

"They haven't arrived back yet?"

"No…I thought you might have known something of their whereabouts. But it's obvious that you don't." He replied, a frown creasing his face.

"Perhaps they decided to camp for the night and then continue the hunt for the White Stag?"

"I doubt that. They would've informed the stable hands."

"Well…perhaps they just lost track of time. I'm sure they'll be here soon." I said confidently.

"I don't know. It's not like them to lose track of time. Especially Queen Susan." Spindell replied doubtfully.

"Spindell! You're such a pessimist! What other explanation could there be?" I cried, exasperated.

"Lots of others. Bad ones." He replied.

"I'm sure they're fine." I said with finality.

"You're probably right. I'd better go now. But, if they're not back by tomorrow I'm having you order a search party." With that Spindell left, closing the door firmly behind him.

I flopped onto my bed and blew air from my mouth. Nothing bad could've happened to them…right? For reassurance, I sent a quick prayer up to Aslan,

"Aslan, please be with Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Protect them and bring them home safely."

With that final prayer, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Your Highness!"

Spindell burst into my room flailing his arms and yelling at the top of his lungs, waking me up from a peaceful sleep.

I opened my bleary eyes and pushed my white and extremely long hair out of my face. I groaned and rolled over.

"What do you want? And why did you just burst into my room yelling? That's very rude of you!" I complained while untangling my legs from my covers and tumbling out of bed.

"I'm sorry, but you needed to be woken up anyway. It's eleven o' clock for goodness sakes! Anyway, the Kings and Queens haven't come back yet. Everyone is worried. You need to order a search party for them!" He cried all the while pacing back and forth and flailing his arms like a mad man.

"Look, before we can do anything you need to calm down! I'm sure you're making everyone stressed out. You're certainly stressing me out!" I snapped. Keep in mind that I had just woken up.

Spindell stopped flailing his arms and came to a stop in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, but having the Kings and Queens missing has greatly upset me." He apologized.

"That's obvious." I muttered under my breath.

"If you're done being disrespectful, would you please order a search party?" He retorted, a scowl shadowing his face.

"I will order a search party just as soon as I prepare myself for a ride. I _will_ help with the search." I said firmly.

"Fine, but please hurry!" With that he scurried out of my room, probably to go exasperate some other poor person.

I went over to my wardrobe and selected a durable, yet elegant pale blue peasant dress and silver slippers to match. Then, I sat down to begin the unpleasant task of taming my long, white tresses into two braids.

I finally finished my hair and headed toward the stables. I arrived and scanned the spacious stable grounds for my stable hand, Clarion. I finally spotted his raven hair amidst the hustle and bustle of preparing the search party, and called to him. He looked up and threaded his way through the stable-yard towards me.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He inquired after bowing.

"Please prepare my horse, Adelane, for a ride. I will be joining the search party."

Clarion raised his eyebrows clearly surprised.

"You? You're going with the search party?"

"Yes, I am. So please go prepare Adelane for the ride." I replied firmly.

Clarion shrugged as if to say who was he to argue, and went into the stable to prepare Adelane. I followed him and waited impatiently for him to finish. Finally he walked out of Adelane's stall leading her with him. I quickly mounted into the side saddle and thanked him.

Then I was off, making sure to inform Brogan, the head of the search as to where I was going. I headed toward some thick woods keeping a sharp look out for anything out of the ordinary. I rode for what seemed a long while before I began to see signs of several horses along the path. Good, I was on the right track. I rode for a little while before the tracks abruptly stopped. I dismounted and spotted, to my astonishment, an old, vine-covered iron post with a light burning on top in the middle of a small clearing. I approached it and noticed some footprints beside it. Perhaps these were the footprints of the Kings and Queens?

I followed them a little way into the wood until I spotted something that confirmed that these were the footprints of Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. It was Queen Susan's gift from Father Christmas; her magical horn.

So there it is. Please review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I rushed to where the horn lay in a saddlebag on the forest floor. Apparently Susan's horse had spooked and flung the saddle off. As I touched the cool ivory of the horn, I immediately sensed that if the Kings and Queens were ever to come back, a very long time would pass before their return.

I picked up the saddle and lugged it over to my horse, Adelane. How in the world was I going to get this saddle home? Adelane couldn't carry two saddles. I thought on this for a while until I decided that I would leave the saddle behind. I or someone else could come back later and retrieve it. I carefully placed the horn in one of my saddlebags and mounted Adelane. Then I was off, heading towards the walls of Cair Paravel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I strode up to the door of Spindell's study and knocked.

"Come in." He replied.

I stepped into his cozy study and shut the door.

He looked up. "Do you have any news of the Kings and Queens?"

"Yes. I…" I was abruptly cut off.

"What? What news? Tell me. Did you find them? Are they okay? Tell me!!!!" He shouted, jumping up from his chair and rushing towards me.

"I was trying to tell you before you rudely interrupted. I was saying that I went into the woods and found a curious iron pole with a light in it. Then, I found this." I withdrew Queen Susan's horn from within the folds of my cloak.

Spindell gasped and took it from me.

"What do you think this means? Why in the world would Queen Susan leave this behind? Do you think they got kidnapped or hurt?" He asked his face turning purple with excitement. (In case you haven't noticed, Spindell often gets overly excited.)

"No…I don't think so. When I went to pick up the horn, I felt that they wouldn't be coming back for a long time, if ever. I also felt certain that they're fine. I think it might have been Aslan telling me."

"Yes, perhaps you're right. But, do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"You will have to be crowned Queen."

"B-b-but I don't know how to be queen." I sputtered.

"Well, that's why you have me! Let's see… I'll have the coronation planned one week from now. Which means we have a lot of work to do. You'll have to study up on a lot of things. Not to mention plan food and dress and everything else a coronation requires!" He said excitedly.

"Don't you think you're planning a bit early? I mean, no one else knows about the Queens and Kings. Plus, they're not going to just say, 'Oh, they're gone! Who cares? Let's just crown a new Queen!'"

"We will just tell everyone and I'm sure they will agree. After all, someone has to rule Narnia. I'm off! I've so much to do!" With that he was gone.

I sank down into one of Spindell's comfy chairs. My head was spinning. How could all this be happening so fast? I wasn't ready to be queen! I groaned. Why did they have to leave?

I rose from the chair and made my way towards the airy throne room. I would be able to find Brogan there, and talk to him about what I had found. Perhaps I should have told him first before I had told Spindell.

I arrived at the throne room and scanned the grand room for Brogan. I finally located him talking to some guards by a tall window to the left of the thrones. I weaved my way through the crowds of people gathering there and waited by Brogan's side until he was finished talking to the guards.

"Brogan?"

He turned, bowed and replied, "Yes, Your Highness? Do you have news of Their Majesties?"

"Yes. I found this in the woods a bit away from a tall, iron pole with a light in it." I showed the horn to him.

" Very good. Did you see anything else? If not, I'll send some soldiers out to look for them."

"No, but…" I started and then trailed off when he turned away.

"Good. I'll notify the soldiers immediately."

I put my hand on his arm and said,

"I don't think that is necessary. I think the Queens and Kings have gone back the same way they came in to Narnia."

Brogan squinted at me.

"How would you know that?"

"When I picked up the horn, I sensed that they were safe and back in their own world. I think it was Aslan's way of telling me. I don't think that they're coming back. And if they do…well, it will be a very long time." I explained.

"You say you think Aslan had a part in this?"

"Yes."

"Well, if Aslan had a part in this, then who am I to say otherwise? I will inform the guards and call off the search party. Then, we will meet with the council and decide what is to be done about crowning a new ruler, you."

"But what will all the people and creatures of Narnia think? What if they think I did something to them so that I could rule?"

"I don't know…that's part of what we'll discuss with the council. Now, I must leave. Good evening." He said, bowing and then turning away.

"Wait!" I called. "Just to warn you, Spindell has already started planning so if you bump into him, be prepared."

Brogan waved in response and continued walking.

I sighed and retreated to my chambers.

"What will it be like," I wondered, " To be ruler over all of Narnia?"

As I sat there thinking I decided it would be hard for sure. After all, I was only seventeen! Well, if you didn't count the 150 years in the White Witch's enchanted sleep.

A knock aroused me from my musings. I opened the door and a servant stood there.

"A message for Your Highness." She said, curtsying.

I thanked her and took the message.

I opened it and it read as follows:

Princess Iridessa,

A council meeting will be held at seven o' clock this evening in the throne room.

Please be there.

In Aslan's name,

Brogan, Head of the Guard

I folded the note and glanced at the face of my crystal clock. Six o' clock. I'd better get ready.

I went to my wardrobe and picked out a pink dress with a silver overlay on the skirt (I don't wear blue ALL the time you know). I slipped it on along with silver slippers. Then, feeling like a change, I unbraided all of my hair and let it hang loosely down my back with only a simple pink ribbon in it. I looked in the mirror, satisfied the dress was suitable for a council meeting. Then, I left my chambers and made my way to the throne room, bracing myself for a very long meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The regal doors of the throne room swung open silently, revealing the council members in their appropriate seats. As I entered they all rose and bowed. I nodded in return and then sat down.

I glanced around and noticed that Spindell had yet to arrive. Just then, he barreled in, bowed, and then sat down, his face red.

"Now that we're all here," Brogan began, giving Spindell a pointed look, "we'll get started."

One particularly fat black dwarf, Councilman Dwengel, stood up.

"I want to know what happened to the Kings and Queens! I hope you have a good explanation as to why you," He shot a suspicious glare at Brogan, "called off the search party! Unless they've been found, I see no reason why it should have been!" He said in a highly nasal voice.

I stifled a snicker. Hearing such a voice coming from such a fat, short dwarf was very amusing.

"Councilman Dwengel, I was getting to that before you started blathering on. Now, if you will kindly sit down, Princess Iridessa will explain." Brogan instructed.

I proceeded to tell my tale, getting quite a few suspicious glances along the way. After I had finished, it was as quiet as a tomb.

Just as Brogan was beginning to speak, Dwengel stood up.

"And how are we to know if what she says is the truth? We hardly know her! She's only been here for two months! Plus, she would have great gain in getting rid of the Kings and Queens- she would become queen!" Several other council members nodded their heads in agreement with Dwengel and I began to feel uneasy.

Spindell jumped up, his face purple.

"How can you accuse the Princess like that! She has done nothing to incite any of our suspicions! I know for certain that you, on the other hand, have incited mine!" He yelled, sticking his finger in Dwengel's face.

This statement turned the whole council into an uproar. I glanced at Brogan. He glanced back at me and we gave each other looks as if to ask how this had gotten so out of hand.

"Councilmen and women! Be seated! Have you forgotten this is a civil meeting?" Brogan bellowed.

Everyone abruptly stopped arguing and sat down looking like children who had just been reprimanded.

"Brogan, may I say something?" A beautiful amber colored squirrel asked. She was the only council member I had noticed that hadn't gotten involved in the uproar.

"Yes, Lady Ember, you may." Brogan replied.

"Some of you may not remember or know this, but I knew her mother. And even though I was a young squirrel then, I still remember that she was the most gentle and kind person I had ever met. She was wise and was a wonderful queen. And if Princess Iridessa is anything like her, which I already know she is, then we can trust her. I know I do." Lady Ember said wisely, giving me a kind motherly look.

"Thank you Lady Ember. I believe you are right and if any of you are wise, then you would take Lady Ember's counsel." Brogan stated.

"I trust Princess Iridessa." Spindell said.

Many other council members voiced their agreement, but Dwengel and a few others still weren't convinced.

"That's all fine and well Lady Ember, but-" Dwengel started.

"That's enough! Instead of going back and forth, I propose a vote. Everyone in favor of trusting and crowning Princess Iridessa, say aye!" Brogan said.

Spindell stood up and said, "Aye!"

Lady Ember did as well and many others including Brogan. Dwengel and three others did not, but it was obvious I had gotten the majority of the vote.

"That settles it then! Princess Iridessa will be crowned queen of Narnia." Brogan stated, smiling.

Dwengel and the three others jumped up and left the throne room in a huff.

"Don't mind them." A voice said softly in my ear.

I jumped and turned to see Lady Ember.

I smiled and said, tears in my eyes, "Thank you for saying what you said about my mother."

She smiled. "You are quite welcome. You remind me so much of your mother. You are growing up into a beautiful lady. Your mother would be proud!" She said.

Just then Spindell stood up and said, "I will be in charge of planning the coronation! I'll need to hold a meeting about what date and time, decorating, food, music, and a dress. I will be holding it tomorrow at nine o' clock in my study." He finished.

"Off I go then," Lady Ember said, "I must speak with Spindell about the music." She scampered off and joined the gathering crowd around Spindell.

I shook my head. Spindell was sure to go overboard on this.

I slipped unnoticed out of the throne room and into my chambers. I glanced at my clock quite surprised to see that it was eleven o' clock! I changed into my nightgown and brushed my hair and teeth. Then I crawled under my covers. Most likely Spindell would be at my door at six o' clock demanding that I get up and study. With that final thought I drifted off to sleep and dreamed of fat black dwarves with nasally voices.

"Dessa! Wake up! It's time to study!"

I groaned and rolled onto to my stomach.

"What time is it?" I inquired, looking through sleep-blurred eyes and my tutor and friend standing in front of me.

"Four-thirty." He said absentmindedly.

"Four-thirty?!? Are you nuts?" I asked.

"No. Quite far from it, actually. I have a meeting at nine o' clock. I need to study with you now so that I can fit everything else in for today." He answered calmly, tapping his toe.

"And how, pray tell, do you expect me to study with only five and a half hours of sleep?" I asked incredulously.

"If you didn't get enough sleep it's your own fault. Now come on, get up. Daylight's wasting."

"The sun hasn't even come up yet! How can daylight be wasting?" I complained, stumbling out of bed.

"Stop complaining! Now, get dressed. I'll be in the library." He replied, walking out of the room.

Convinced my friend had finally gone off his nut, I rolled my eyes as I picked out a sunset orange dress with pink accents. Then I made my way to the library.

"Alright, my meeting is going to start any minute. I have to get down to my study. I'm so excited!" Spindell told me.

"Great for you," I said unenthusiastically. "I'm going back to bed since you rudely woke me up at four-thirty in the morning."

"Do what you want," Spindell said, leaving.

I headed back to my chambers and flopped on my bed for a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy busy!

Chapter 5

"M'lady? It's time to get up. You need to be ready for your last dress fitting at ten o' clock."

I opened my eyes to see Alianey, my sweet, plump maidservant hovering over me. I smiled and assured her that I would be ready. She smiled and nodded and then left.

I closed my eyes. Could this really be the day? The day I would be crowned Queen of Narnia? Doubts filled my mind with worry. Was I really ready?

Trying to brush them aside, I climbed out of bed and put on a flowing yellow dress that would be easy to slip out of when I went to my last fitting of my coronation dress. I hadn't seen it yet and was excited to see it finally. I then ate the fruit and bread Alianey had left for me on my bedside table.

Striding to my bedroom door, I opened it and went in search of Spindell. I found him, of course, in the middle of all the preparations of the coronation. He glanced up and beckoned me to him.

"Yes?"

"Are these bed linens and curtains and rugs to your satisfaction for your new room?" He asked, waving his arm across an array of many different cloths on display.

I gasped. They were just what I had imagined. A filmy white cloth with intricate silvery blue embroidery would make up my canopy and curtains leading out to my balcony. My bedding was a silvery-blue brocade with a filmy white cloth overlay. A darker shade of blue material made up my curtains that would that would cover the windows that surrounded my new room. The rugs were plush and of many different hues of blues.

"Oh Spindell they're perfect." I breathed.

"I thought you would like them. They will look stunning in the queen's tower bedchambers."

"Yes, I'm sure they will," I replied. "I was wondering what time the coronation started?" I continued.

"It starts at two, so you need to begin getting ready at twelve thirty." He replied.

"Alright. Thank you. I'll be going now. It's almost ten o' clock." I told him, leaving him to his preparations and heading for the fitting rooms.

I twisted and turned my way down the many corridors of Cair Paravel to the fitting room. It was a cheery room with windows looking out to the gardens. In the middle of the room stood a platform on which you would stand on to get your clothes adjusted. A three paneled mirror stood in front of it. On either side of the room shelves were filled with everything from scraps of lace to pins and needles.

Mistress Beatrice, a plump cheerful beaver, looked up from the shirt she was working on and smiled. And yes, in case you were wondering she is the sister of Mrs. Beaver.

"Why hello dear! Here for your fitting are you?"

"Yes. I don't mind waiting if you would like to finish what you're working on."

"Oh posh! I was just passing some time 'til you arrived. Now come here to the platform." She said, while padding to the platform.

"There you go, now you just stay there while I go fetch your dress." She ordered in her motherly way while pushing me onto the platform.

She disappeared briefly into an adjoining room and reappeared with a bundle of cloth.

"Is that the dress?" I questioned, doubtful.

"Of course! But you don't think I'm going to let you see it yet, know do you?" She replied with a twinkle in her eye, bustling over to a small worktable.

"Now close your eyes and slip off your dress."

I did as she asked and felt cool, silky cloth slipping over me. I heard her bustling about on all sides, guessing that she was adjusting this and that on the dress.

"Alright, you may open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes. I inhaled sharply. Mistress Beatrice had created the most gorgeous dress in all of Narnia!

I slowly turned around looking at every inch of the dress.

The bodice was a light azure color. Filmy sleeves gathered and then flowed down and gently touched at the elbow. The skirt was full, and was sapphire. It flowed to the ground and covered my feet. The skirt was gathered in many places and a silver ruffle peeked out from underneath it. Silver embroidery edged the sleeves and bottom of the skirt.

"Oh Mistress Beatrice, it's beautiful!" I breathed.

Mistress Beatrice beamed.

"Why thank you dear! I thought you might like it! Now, here are the shoes you're going to wear. "

She placed pearly white ballet like shoes near my feet. They matched the color of the sleeves.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"You are quite welcome, my dear. Now, you better hurry off to hairdressing. Make sure you come back here at 1:30 to get dressed." She instructed, removing the dress and assisting me in slipping my other dress back on.

"I will!" I called as I hurried off to hairdressing.

I arrived at hairdressing and two dwarves began curling and braiding my hair. They intertwined small sapphires, pearls, and sliver ribbons in my braids, and then piled them on my head. By the time they were done, my head was aching from all the pinning and pulling of my hair. I thanked them and hurried back to Mistress Beatrice's.

"Hello dear! Don't you look stunning! Let's get that dress on." She greeted me.

I stepped onto the platform and she began fussing and messing with the dress.

"Something about that ruffle doesn't look quite right." She said eyeing the ruffle critically.

"I think it looks fine." I replied.

She didn't respond but began fussing with it. Fifteen minutes later, she appeared satisfied with how it looked.

"There, I believe you're ready, dear girl." She said straightening up.

Just then, Lady Ember entered the room.

"Hello Iridessa. I have something to give you."

She placed a necklace with a blue ribbon and a white gem with a blue swirl in the middle around my neck.

"Your mother wished to give this to you the day you became queen. Before she died she gave it to me to give to you."

I gently touched the necklace and tears filled my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

"You're welcome. You look very much like your mother." She replied, patting me gently.

Spindell burst in just then and ended the tender moment.

"Dessa, it's time." He said, guiding me out of the fitting rooms.

As we walked I gave Spindell a very special gift.

He looked at me in surprise and asked,

"Are you sure you want to give me this?"

I assured him I did and he smiled.

We arrived at the throne room and I entered, knowing I would I would come out a different person.

A/N: So what did you think? I wasn't sure about how to write the coronation so I decided not to.

Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
